¿Puedo ayudarte?
by GriisleChan
Summary: Nayuki sólo quería ayudar a Hoshitani, a su preciado amigo. Hoshitani/Nayuki (Hoshiyuki). Drabble
¡Hola!

Acabo de darme cuenta que la categoría de esta serie ya fue abierta en esta pagina... Así que poco a poco iré subiendo los fanfics que escribí y sólo había subido a mi tumblr y un par en Ao3.

Esta historia, bastante corta, se me vino a la mente luego del capítulo 5 de la serie~ y escuchando una y otra vez _'My Friend'_ de Nayuki (Es una canción muy bonita, me gusta muchísimo)

 **Disclaimer:** Starmyu NO me pertenece c:

 **Advertencia:** Hoshiyuki, fluff~ ¡Amo a esta par con locura! Quiero ver más sobre ellos ;; ¡Son tan canon!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Nayuki estaba preocupado.

Por una parte era el asunto del equipo, si iban a pasar su presentación debut como tanto lo querían, y por el otro... Hoshitani.

Sabía más que nadie que era él, su compañero de cuarto y amigo, quien se sentía más agobiado por la situación, queriendo incluso llevar toda la carga del equipo sobre sus hombros. Hoshitani era un poco terco también.

Soltó un largo suspiro, buscando relajarse un poco, y lanzó una mirada al reloj que estaba sobre su mesita comprobando que ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Hoshitani salió a seguir practicando. Y para rematar: llovía a cantaros.

 _¿Cuándo tiempo más va a tardarse?_ Pensó y atrajo más las rodillas a su pecho y se quedó ahí a seguir esperando...

No supo cuando tiempo pasó, donde se quedó en la misma posición, pero apenas escuchó el sonido la puerta se levantó rápidamente para encontrase por fin con el castaño, aquel que venía un poco cabizbajo y totalmente empapado.

-Hoshitani… Estaba preocupado.- tenía tanto que decirle, cosas que acumuló en todo su tiempo de espera, pero al final sólo soltó su preocupación por él.

-Lo siento, Nayuki.-no le miraba, aún cabizbajo, pero al darse cuenta de lo muy preocupado que había dejado al otro lo encaró- Estoy bien, en serio.- mostró una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca extraña, sólo para hacerlo sentir tranquilo, o al menos intentarlo.

-¿De verdad?- soltó, sabía que no era tan simple a como lo decía- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- agregó, buscando hacer algo por él. Se sentía un poco frustrado, no podía simplemente verlo de esa forma. Él quería ayudarlo, traer de vuelta al Hoshitani alegre y positivo que siempre le hacía sentir feliz.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- esta vez su mueca era un poco más natural. El saber que Nayuki se preocupaba de esa forma por él, que era tan atento, le hizo sentir mejor- Iré a dormir ya, buenas noches.- y con eso buscó terminar su charla, huir.

-Buenas noches…- se le fue en un susurro.

Hoshitani tomó un baño y se metió en su cama, la litera de arriba, dispuesto a dormir. Nayuki no se perdió ni un solo movimiento, aún preocupado por todo el asunto. Debía haber algo en que pudiera ayudarle ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no lo hacía? Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer?

Al final, decidió no continuar mortificándose con eso (al menos con lo que quedaba de día) y siguió los pasos de su compañero, yendo a dormir también.

 **.**

Eran horas de la madrugada, la lluvia seguía resonando sobre ellos y el viento hacía sonar la ventana cada cierto rato. Pero, no era eso lo que despertó recién a Nayuki, de por si eran situaciones a las que estaba acostumbrado, sino el constante movimiento en la cama sobre él, donde Hoshitani no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Tal vez estaba teniendo malos sueños, determinó, o no podía dormir y buscaba la manera de lograrlo. Daba igual la razón, el punto era que le hacía sentir un poco mal el hecho de que, para completar, tampoco pudiera dormir en paz.

 _Hoshitani, tú, en serio… Estás yendo demasiado lejos._

Se levantó y echó un vistazo a la cama de su compañero encontrándolo totalmente cubierto por las sábanas y dándole la espalda. Lo observó por un momento, por sobre la tela, y la pregunta de cómo ayudarlo se instaló de nuevo en su mente.

Hoshitani prácticamente lo había salvado con su sincero optimismo ¡Él quería hacer lo mismo!

Cuando lo vio temblar, leve pero que no escapó de su vista, algo se rompió dentro de él. Estaba presenciando a Hoshitani en un estado que nunca creyó encontrar.

Es que, las personas más alegres y vivaces tenían también un momento de debilidad.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto –ya habían sido demasiadas- y terminó acostándose a un lado del otro, curiosamente la cama era suficiente para ambos, y tímidamente lo rodeo con unos de sus brazos, abrazándolo.

Lo sintió tenso, estresado, pero de a poco se iba relajando… Tal vez producto de su tacto. Eso lo hizo tranquilizarse, darle más seguridad para fortalecer su agarre, e hicieron falta sólo unos pocos minutos para que cayera dormido… Para que ambos lo hicieran y descansaran como tanto necesitaban.

En pocas horas sería otro día, otra nueva oportunidad de seguir practicando y avanzar para lograr lo que tanto añoraban. Porque ellos, los cinco juntos, iban a lograrlo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y esto fue todo~ Poco a poco subiré los otros fanfics que he hecho (por si se preguntan, todos son de esta pareja)

¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario, ya saben donde dejarlo ;D

Ah, y me disculpo por si hubo algún error...


End file.
